Highs and Lows
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella returns to Beacon Hills after several years away from the town. She's back to protect her younger brother, and with the help of a mark on her arm she can fight against all things that go bump in the dark. Eventually, she gets the boy crushed after in High School. One-shot


Author's Note

I like Derek, but not as much as Peter. I think it's obvious I prefer the villains to the hero.

Tell me what you think, and you I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella tugged down the sleeve of her shirt as she got into the jeep, she glanced at Stiles for a moment before turning to look at the inside of the jeep. "Are you okay?" Bella questioned with a frown as she saw the look on her brother's face, he looked so worried.

Stiles laughed, "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?"

"You could, but we both know I wouldn't answer you." Bella responded with a smile. "School going okay? Are you still taking your medication? How's dad doing?"

"Dad's fine, doctor says that he needs to start watching what he eats, so you know he needs a healthier diet choice." Stiles responded with a smile. "He's happy you're coming back to Beacon Hills, he's been worried about you. He said you've been trying too hard to try and be Indiana Jones, and that you're losing yourself. I think you're just trying too hard to be cool, but it's always a good thing to be able to tell people that I have a wickedly cool older sister. Although, no one ever really believes that I have a sister."

Bella smiled she reached over and steadied the hand on Stile's knee, his rambling proved how scared he was. "Just breathe okay. I'm sort of done with the whole travelling thing. I'm getting a house nearby, so you'll see me more often, and I'm finishing up my MBA online. I'm not disappearing this time, Stiles."

Stiles smiled softly. "What made you come back? You went completely MIA after Paris two years ago. This is the first time in years since you've actually returned to the states."

"Paris was a rough time for me." Bella admitted quietly as she self-consciously rubbed at her arm. "Some dreadful things have happened, but I've gotten better. And I just missed being home."

"You want to talk about it?" Stiles questioned glancing over at his sister.

Bella shook her head, but offered her younger brother a small smile. "Not now."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Stiles seemed to be babbling on about Lacrosse. She had only been back in town a few days, but she was more than happy to have her brother back in her life. Tomorrow she'd be moving into her own home, so she and Stiles were out buying the things she needed to make her new house a home.

Stiles stilled completely as he saw the two figures coming towards him. "We should go the other way."

Bella placed her hand on Stile's shoulder. "Isn't that Scott?" She squinted her eyes for a moment. "That's Derek Hale."

Stiles' eyes widened. "You know him?"

"We went to High school together, Stiles." Bella responded with a smile, she self-consciously once again reached for her arm as the two werewolves approached her.

"Hey, Bella." Scott greeted. "Stiles said you were in town, it's good to see you again. This is my friend Derek."

Bella nodded, "I'm aware of who he is, Scott. We went to high school together, we used to be friends." She turned her gaze towards Derek. "Hello, Derek."

"Bella." Derek responded with a nod of his head. "It's good to see you again. You just got back from Paris, right?"

Bella nodded, "I did." She wasn't sure how he knew where she was before, but she suspected he had picked it up from her dad or Stiles.

"Well, can I borrow Stiles for a second? We need to discuss something, Derek is helping us do some Lacrosse training and we need to discuss our next meeting." Scott said pulling Stiles with him away.

Bella only looked on amused as the three seemed to discuss in whispers. The two werewolves were oblivious, they should've been able to sense something off with her. She strained her ears and heard them talk about a pack of wolves that were coming into town. They had waged a war after killing three deputies in the area, and it seemed the Hale pack couldn't back down from this fight. Bella tucked her head slightly to be able to hear the conversation better. 12 werewolves in total, and they needed Stile's help to figure out an easier way to defeat them.

Bella turned and smiled as Stiles approached her and gave her a weak excuse before he left with Scott and Derek. Bella sighed, she gripped her arm and felt the familiar searing pain there, she needed to follow these guys and make sure they didn't kill her younger brother.

Bella removed her sweatshirt and looked down at the mark on her arm. The mark was burning red as it seemed to spread down her arm to her hand. She watched as a sword appeared in her hand and the mark made its way back up her arm and to her neck. She gritted her teeth as it wrapped around her neck, she growled out as she felt her eyes burn red and a mask begin to cover her face. In a second the pain was gone and she could only feel the small searing burn under her skin as the mark spread over her. It used to be bothersome, but now it was comforting. She jumped into the tree and followed the scent of her younger brother, she sighed in disdain as all the werewolves were too busy growling at each other they hadn't seen her approach. She jumped down using her sword to block a wolf that was headed towards Stiles.

The alpha from the other pack laughed as he saw one of his wolves' unconscious on the ground. "You don't have many wolves, but you have a fucking _demon_ with you?" He turned to Bella baring his teach. "That won't save you, kill them all. This is our territory now."

Bella swung her sword around as another werewolf came towards Stiles. She easily decapitated him and kicked the head towards the alpha. She moved back and grabbed Stiles' hand and led him to a tree, "Stay here. Do not move." She growled out as she twirled her sword again stabbing another werewolf in the stomach as it came towards them. "I mean it, Stiles."

Bella jumped back and ripped the head off the werewolf that she had stabbed. Her eyes glowed and the pain all over her body burned a little more, but she kept fighting. When it was done and the heads of werewolves lay on the forest ground she turned back to Stiles. She flinched slightly as the sword disappeared back into her hand and the mark moved back to her arm.

She frowned at her brother as her masked too disappeared. "What the hell is your problem? These guys are _werewolves_ , you have no reason to be out here."

"Bella." Scott said from behind her.

Bella turned to Scott with a glare. "You and I will speak later, Scott." She turned back to Stiles. "We're going home, and if dad doesn't ground you, I will."

Stiles sighed, "Fine." He said he nodded towards Scott before he followed his sister.

"You don't get to drag my _HUMAN_ brother into these sorts of situations, Hale." Bella shouted as she made sure Stiles was following her.

Bella took the keys from Stiles and got into the driver's seat. "You don't even know how to fight, Stiles, and you're here taking on feral werewolves." Bella sighed. "Try and be a little more self-aware, Stiles, you don't have the strength those guys do, you can't heal the same way. If you want to fight against a werewolf, you're going to have to learn how to do it so that you can come out on top. That bat your holding wouldn't have lasted a second in a fight."

Stiles didn't respond, his eyes glued to the tattoo looking mark on her arm that was moving. "What the hell is that? What happened back there? How did you do that?"

Bella sighed and drove to her house. "It happened in Paris." She responded quietly. "I paid this guy to take me into the catacombs, the illegal way. He got lost, and he left me, and I couldn't find my way out."

Stiles frowned, "How did you get out?"

Bella pulled into her driveway and turned off the jeep. She showed Stiles the mark more closely. "I was possessed, by a very angry and spiteful demon. For a few months, it took over my body and my soul. A nice old catholic woman helped me, she captured the demon when it was in full rage and had control over my body. When she saw that my soul hadn't passed on and that I was still there she used my spark and her magic and branded the demon. The demon was bonded with me, so she couldn't send the demon back to hell, so she trapped it in this mark. It's sort of like the werewolf shift, that's why I didn't come back until now, it took a long time for me to be able to control."

"Does it hurt?" Stiles questioned seeing the redness of the mark.

Bella looked down at the mark. "All the time. It's a reminder that I'm human and this thing doesn't control me anymore." Bella opened the driver side door and got out of the car.

Stiles followed her. "So back there, that was the demon?"

"Yeah, I can summon it, like the shift. It sort of moves and covers me like a body suit. The mask is a form of intimidation, and the sword, that's like the demon's strength all poured into one weapon." Bella responded moving to open the door of her house.

"Does it scare you?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes." Bella responded honestly. "When it was in full control, I could see what it was doing, I could hear what it was thinking and it was some really dark stuff. I'm always scared of what could happen if it ever gets full control again."

"Can it?" Stiles questioned as he followed her.

"No, not really." Bella responded with a shrug. "The only reason it can take full control of me is if I allow it. I must give it permission. Unfortunately, the demon and I we're bonded, it's like a marriage. Until death do us part."

-Page Break-

Derek entered the loft and saw the glowing red eyes in his living room. "You stopped by sooner than I thought you would."

Bella stepped out of the shadows and towards Derek. "I waited until Stiles and Scott fell asleep. I can understand lecturing two teenagers, but the fact that I have to come here is not a good thing."

"You don't have faith in Stiles, he could've handled himself." Derek responded with a shrug.

"He's 17, and not a werewolf!" Bella responded with a glare. "He's human, all he had to protect himself with was a bat and some mountain ash, that he doesn't even know how to use properly. I know Stiles is a spark, and he has the potential for greatness, but how dare you put him danger!"

"He knew enough to protect himself, and if I hadn't allowed him to tag along he would've come anyway!" Derek responded his eyes flashing in anger.

Bella felt the burning sensation making its way up her arm and to her neck. "Let me make this clear, Hale. If you put my brother in danger one more time, I'll destroy you. He isn't ready for this! You've trained your betas, but you haven't bothered to try and train Stiles! He doesn't even know how to throw a punch, and you want him out there fighting feral werewolves! If you want to create a strong pack, you're going to have to care about everyone in your pack, not just the wolves."

Derek's eyes fell to Bella's arm as she clasped her hand over the mark. "You could've told me."

Bella pulled down the sleeve of her sweater and covered the mark. "We stopped being friends once high school ended." She pushed past him to the door. "Don't bring Stiles into any more messes he's not prepared to handle."

"And when he's ready?" Derek responded.

"That's his choice not mine." Bella responded as she exited the loft.

-Page Break-

Bella handed Stiles a pen. "Here."

"Oh thanks, I love ball point." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "What is this? Before I can fight I have to learn to write?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I have some magical friends in New York, called in a favor." She leaned against the tree and crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to run with wolves, learn to fight. Click the pen."

Stiles sighed and clicked the pen, he shouted throwing down the sword that appeared in his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"I get the advantage of having my weapon with me at all times." Bella said gesturing to her arm as she bent down and picked up the sword, she showed the bottom to Stiles and pressed the little circle and watched as it turned back into a pen. "You get to have this." She responded holding it out to him. "Derek trains his betas every other day, you and I will be training every day until you can start defending yourself."

Stiles nodded taking the pen from her hand. "And if I end up stabbing myself with this thing?"

Bella smirked, "It's enchanted, the person who made it is very gifted in magic. The sword can't hurt its owner, so let's go. First step is learning to click the pen without freaking yourself out, then we'll start working on your balance."

"This seems hard." Stiles said with a sigh of disappointment

Bella smiled, "It's like learning to drive, you're going to need practice. I know you can do this, Stiles, you need to have faith in yourself."

-Page Break-

Bella opened the door to her house and stared in confusion at Derek. "Uh. Hi?" Bella ran a hand through her hair. "You know, it's been like two months since we've spoken, right? And the last time we spoke I was yelling at you."

Derek shrugged, "I wanted to give you time to settle your anger."

"Come in, I have stuff to do." Bella said she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She put her laptop on her lap and began typing away at it. "What did you come by for? I know you didn't just stop by to talk, we haven't done that in years."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I need your help."

Bella stopped her typing and looked to Derek. "What? Help in what?"

"I've been having this feeling, there's something coming and the betas aren't ready for it. They need someone other than me to help train them, and I don't know what you've been doing with Stiles, but he does look stronger." Derek responded sitting up and leaning towards Bella. "Please."

Bella shrugged. "Fine." She smiled widely at him. "But you and I, we're going to have to discuss your emotional constipation, because enough is enough."

Derek frowned, "Really? It's that easy?" Derek sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I thought you'd need more convincing."

Bella rolled her eyes, "In case you forgot, we used to be friends, I know you're a good person, Derek. You're just horrible at showing it."

Derek frowned, "You keep using past tense. Are we no longer friends?"

Bella looked up from her computer. "We stopped being friends' a while ago, Derek. Our friendship sizzled out after high school, you went to New York, I went to Seattle. You somehow became broodier than normal, and I got this." Bella said showing her arm. "We went on different life paths, and now we're different people, so we're not really friends anymore or at least not like before. Look, despite you putting my younger brother in harm's way, I would like to be friends again."

Derek gave a small smirk. "We start today." He responded standing up.

"The friendship thing or the training thing?" Bella shouted after him as he headed to the front door.

"Both. Warehouse at 5 sharp. Stiles knows where it is." Derek responded exiting the house.

Bella sighed and returned to her paper, "Now that he's alpha he's so bossy."

-Page Break-

Bella entered the warehouse taking a sip of the water in her hand. "This is creepy." She said to Stiles as they made their way into the building.

"That's Derek's specialty." Stiles responded fidgeting with the pen in his pocket. "Izzy B, I'm not sure about this."

Bella smirked as she could sense the incoming wolves. "Stiles, you're strong enough to do this and I'm pretty sure you can kick most of their asses."

"Most?" Stiles responded with a frown.

"Yeah, Derek's a little too strong for you, but don't worry I can take him." Bella turned her head and smirked at Derek. "Isn't that right?"

"In your dreams." Derek responded he turned to his betas. "This is Bella, she was at the fight a few months ago."

"You're the demon the other alpha was talking about." Isaac said eyeing the girl. "You don't look so scary."

Bella smirked, "No, I don't, that's part of my advantage. Big brown eyes, long hair, heart shaped face, I know exactly how I look to people. It's also one of the reasons I usually get away with a lot of stuff, not many people are willing to fight someone that looks… innocent."

Derek sighed, "Boyd, why don't you go up against, Bella. Just in a practice fight."

Boyd scoffed, "She looks innocent but I'm not falling for that."

Bella smirked, "Let's just get to the training, there's no point in wasting time." Bella paired off the wolves, purposely breaking up the couple, Boyd and Erica. She paired Boyd with Stiles, knowing if anyone would pose a real challenge to Stiles it would be him. Isaac and Scott were the next pair, and she kept Erica for herself.

"You sure you can fight without your sword?" Erica responded with a smirk. "Or does the princess need a weapon to survive."

Bella smirked, "Good confidence, but don't get cocky, it's more of a weakness than it is a strength. Give it your best shot, I won't even use my sword this time around."

Bella sighed as the blonde had done the same thing time and time again. "Enough." Bella said with a frown. "You have great confidence, but you're too predictable. It's been 15 minutes and I know all your moves, you need to try something else. Stop doing the same thing repeatedly, focus on my moves and counteract them." Bella took Erica's hand and sat her down. "Just watch for a second."

Bella took Stile's hand and pulled him away from Boyd. "Give it your all."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella, I don't…"

Bella smiled, her sword appeared in her hand, "Come on now."

Bella grinned as Stiles clicked his pen and held his sword tightly. At first it started off easy, but when Bella saw Stiles get more comfortable their fighting became stronger. Bella dodged a blow from Stiles ducking down, she kicked his legs sending him tumbling, but she underestimated him and felt his sword at her throat.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Bella responded with a smile.

Bella turned to Erica, "Stiles' best ability is that he's observant, he knows how to predict a movement. You need to do the same."

-Page Break-

Bella grinned as Erica was doing better. Bella leaned against the wall beside Derek. "You should be happy, Der, your pack is coming along."

"My only worry is whether they'll be able to defend themselves properly when the time comes." Derek responded.

"If they learned anything from you it's how to survive." Bella placed her hand on Derek's arm. "You're not just a werewolf, Der, you're a goddamn cockroach, you don't die."

Derek laughed lightly turning to look down at Bella. "Is that your weak attempt at a compliment?"

Bella lightly shoved him. "It wasn't weak, it was sincere."

Scott tilted his head to the side as he watched the interaction between Derek and Bella. "Are they flirting?"

Stiles scoffed. "Derek doesn't know how to flirt. Izzy said they were just friends."

"Dude, they don't look like just friends. Have you ever seen Derek smile or _laugh_?!" Scott question in confusion.

Stiles frowned "They're not flirting!" He huffed in annoyance.

Bella placed her arm over her mark finding comfort in the pain.

Derek glanced at her arm, "You do that often."

"I know." Bella glanced down at her arm. "The pain reminds me this isn't a dream, sometimes when I'm happy I feel like I'm imagining all of this."

"It's not unbearable, is it?" Derek questioned curiously.

"It's fine." Bella responded with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I can handle more than you think."

"IZZY B!" Stiles shouted getting everyone's attention. He blushed lightly at the look he got from everyone. "I have to go study for an exam."

Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "You need to work on your lying, Stiles." Bella waved goodbye to the others before she walked to the jeep with Stiles. She waited until they were out of earshot to question him. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Are you and Derek dating?" Stiles questioned with a glare. "You would tell me if you were, right?"

Bella laughed lightly. "Stiles, if I ever start dating someone seriously you'll be the first to know. Is this what that burst was about?"

"Scott said you and Derek were flirting." Stiles responded with a frown.

"Stiles, Derek and I were friends in high school, we're friends now. It's called being friendly, you've got your panties in a twist for nothing." Bella responded with a smirk.

-Page Break-

"Your brother, okay?" Derek questioned as he entered Bella's house. He handed her a coffee and a bag with a muffin inside.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he thought we were dating and it freaked him out. He's scared of the idea of me getting hurt and he says you have a bad reputation with women." Bella looked over at Derek with a smirk. "I mean, he's not wrong, but he's okay now that I assured him you hadn't gotten into my pants."

Derek smirked, "You didn't tell him about what happened in high school?"

Bella coughed, as she choked on the coffee. "It was prom night, and Stiles has no reason to know about that."

Derek smirked, "Okay." Derek grabbed a book from the coffee table and leaned back in the chair. "You want to talk about it?"

"Our one-night stand with each other, no." Bella responded with a frown.

"Your mark. You never discuss it with anyone, just thought I'd tell you that I'm all ears." Derek replied. "You started to talk about it yesterday, but Stiles interrupted."

"You didn't have to tell me that you were willing to listen, I know that already." Bella smiled. "It's just hard to talk about all at once. It'll come out bit by bit."

Derek nodded and turned back to his book. He listened to the sound of her pressing the keys on her laptop, it almost matched the sound of her heartbeat. It was close to peaceful.

-Page Break-

Bella rested her head on Derek's lap. School wouldn't let out for another few hours, so she knew they had a bit of time to kill. "I saw what it was doing."

Derek didn't respond, he wanted to let her continue with what she was saying. He knew that if he spoke it could break the moment.

"In Paris, when it had full control of me, I saw what it was doing. How much hurt and damage it caused. And sometimes, my mind would slip into these hallucinations, and I would be happy. I'd be talking to Stiles about the latest comic book movie or I'd be with my dad Charlie fishing, or with my dad John at the shooting range, a few times I was back in the cafeteria with you laughing about something stupid." Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "But then something would happen, I'd trip or I'd accidentally prick my finger, and there wouldn't be any pain. That's why I always touch my arm, the pain reminds me that this is all real, that I'm not stuck in some bubble inside my own head."

Derek rested his hand on her head, "How long were you stuck?"

"About six months. I wasn't too sure, but I entered the catacombs in January and when I woke up it was late July." Bella responded. "It felt like a decade, but thankfully it was a lot shorter." She sighed in contentment as Derek ran his fingers through her hair. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep in Derek's lap, the sensation of his hand lightly scratching her head was more relaxing then she ever could have thought.

-Page Break-

Bella looked over at Derek curiously as the two of them were having breakfast in a diner, "How come you and I never really dated in high school?"

Derek coughed as he had trouble swallowing his coffee. "You want to have this conversation now?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm just curious. We had sex on prom night, and made out a few times afterwards, but we never actually _dated_. Why was that?"

"We both knew it wouldn't work out." Derek responded honestly. "You had plans to go to Seattle and I had plans to go to New York. Neither one of us was willing to give that up, it was for the best."

Bella laughed, "I guess you have a point." She took a sip of her drink and stared at Derek. "Der, do you want to start dating, now?"

"Is this why you brought this conversation up?" Derek responded smirking lightly and raising an eyebrow in question.

"It was smooth, right?" Bella responded with a smirk. "Personally, I think you and I will master this dating thing."

"Dinner tonight at 7?" Derek responded taking a sip of his drink.

"My place. I feel like pasta and I know none of the places in town can make it good enough to eat." Bella responded with a smile.

"You weren't this picky before." Derek responded with a smile.

"I have higher standards now." Bella remarked with a grin. "Pasta in Italy is astounding."

-Page Break-

Bella typed away at the keys, ignoring the look Stiles was giving her from across the room. She finished up the last of her paper before turning to Stiles. "Okay, what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"I saw you and Derek at the movies last night." Stiles responded with a frown. "You said if you were dating you would tell me."

"I said if I were dating someone _seriously_ I would tell you... _first_." Bella responded with a smirk. "I was going to tell you today, after bribing you with that new marvel movie in the collector's edition tin."

"Which one?" Stiles questioned perking up. "Captain America: Civil War? Was that the one that came with the reversible cover?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, it's in the kitchen for you."

Stiles stood and headed towards the kitchen. "Bribery will get you everywhere, Izzy B."

"We just got serious." Bella remarked to Stiles as he re-entered the living room. "Stiles, Der and I, we were good together in high school, but now we're great together. It's not just a fling for either of us, and if for some reason we do end our relationship neither one of us is going to leave. We're adults."

Stiles nodded, "I already told dad." Stiles responded with a smirk. "He said he'd have a talk with Derek."

Bella glared at Stiles. "You brat."

-Page Break-

Bella finished putting her clothes in the suitcase. She looked around the room to see if there was anything she had forgotten, her eyes landed on the brooding mass in the corner of her room. "If you keep pouting like that, your face will stay that way."

"I'm not pouting, I'm estimating how dangerous it will be for you and Stiles out there on your own." Derek responded with a scowl. "Seattle is flooded with creatures, are you sure you want to go? They'll sense you from a mile away."

"I have friends in Seattle, and we won't be in Seattle the entire trip, we'll be in Forks, which is a town smaller and far safer than Beacon Hills." Bella responded with a small smile. "We'll be fine, besides, it's a week, and I haven't seen my dad in years."

Bella moved and sat down in Derek's lap, she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as he nuzzled her head with his cheek spreading his scent over her. She moved and bared her neck to him feeling his nose at her pulse point where her scent was most prominent. "If it makes you feel better, I stole your green sweater, and your black hoodie."

"It does." Derek responded shortly. "Just don't get into any trouble."

Bella smirks, "You know I can't promise that for sure." She moved and kissed his neck. "But I can promise that'll I'll try."

Stiles groaned as he entered the room. "Gross." He said simply before turning and leaving the room.

Bella laughed, "He has the best timing."

"Don't encourage him." Derek responded with a frown. He sighed and took in her scent, he couldn't help but feel happy that their scents had mixed so well together. He moved and pressed their lips together in a kiss, his hand tangling in her hair and her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Before they could become too distracted Bella pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll be back in a week, so we'll continue this then." Bella responded with a smile, "Don't want to sound like a sap, but I'll definitely come back for you, Der."

Derek smiled, he leaned in and pecked her lips for a moment. "That or I'll go find you."

"I'm gonna throw up!" Stiles shouted from down stairs. "I don't need werewolf hearing to know you're both being sickingly sweet, let's get going!"

Bella smiled widely. "Come on, we can do a cheesy goodbye scene at the airport."

-Page Break-

Bella grinned and hugged Charlie tightly. "Hey, dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo." Charlie said getting a good look at her. "It's good seeing you in person and not on a computer screen.

"Sorry about that. I guess that I let travelling get the best of me." Bella responded with a fond smile as her dad scolded her lightly.

Charlie turned to Stiles and brought the young boy into a hug. "Staying out of trouble, kid? Or causing more problems for your old man?"

Stiles smirked, "No more than usual." Stiles responded happily. "Dad's upset because the doc has him on a strict diet. By the way old man, when was your last check up?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Let's get going. Seattle traffic isn't the best and I don't want to turn on the lights to make it home at a reasonable hour."

Bella laughed, "I wouldn't let him take away your Sunday night dinners on the Rez, dad, but maybe you should think about adding more vegetables to your diet."

"Hey, chief, can I turn the sirens on?" Stiles questioned with a smirk. "I just really like seeing the faces of all the scared drivers."

"Not today, Stiles." Charlie said with a fond smile as he placed his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You still doing well in school?"

"Bella has been checking my homework, I'm doing pretty well. My English teacher thinks my views on poetry is beyond my age. She's recommending I enter a literature program in college, but that sounds borrowing. I want to enter the academy, but dad keeps telling me no. Something about it being too dangerous."

"You're already friends with werewolves, son, you don't need anymore danger in your life." Charlie said as they approached the car.

Stiles gaped, and turned to Bella. "He knows?"

"Yeah, he's known about the supernatural for years." Bella responded with a shrug. "Far before I knew anything, I just keep him informed about our lives."

"Okay, we're going to need to discuss things." Stiles said with a smile. "I have so many questions."

Bella smiled at her dad. "I'll go ahead and sit in the back."

-Page Break-

Bella took a sip of her tea, "How's Forks?"

Charlie smiled at his daughter. "Everything is fine here. Jake and the boys are keeping active, Edward and Jasper are doing well in Seattle. How are you doing? I know it's been a hard few years for you."

Bella smiled softly. "It sucks, I know people can feel there's something off with me, but can't tell what it is. Supernatural creatures know what I am and mostly just assume I'm going to kill them all. Beacon Hills is different, the werewolves were a little put off by me, but after a bit they just accepted me as one of their own."

"And how is your relationship with Derek?" Charlie responded with a smile.

Bella grinned, "Should've known you'd figure that one out. It's good, he's not scared of me, he doesn't treat me differently, I'm just Bella and he's just Derek. I feel safe with him, it's like finding home again, like how Forks when I was kid, and how Beacon Hills felt before Aunt Claudia die, he's my home."

"Have you told Edward about it? The two of you used to be close." Charlie responded taking a bite of his sandwich. "He asks about you every time I see him."

Bella smiled sadly. "Edward is a worrier, dad, I tell him this his first assumption is that I'm going to get hurt. I can't blame him, he was the one who told me not to go into the Catacombs, so I guess he has a right to worry. We have plans to see each other before I leave, so I'll tell him then, this way I can make sure he doesn't pull his hair out with worry."

"Edward is worried you'll die a spinster." Charlie responded with a smirk. "Tell him soon or he'll start trying to play matchmaker."

Bella laughed, "You have a point. Stiles doesn't know about Jake or Edward, so let's not bring that up, that boy does not need any more of this supernatural stuff in his life."

Charlie took a sip of his drink. "They're not our secrets to tell."

Bella smiled, "The good thing about this mark is that I'm better at keeping secrets. I should tell you the good news, I sent a book in for publishing a few months ago. I heard back from the publisher a few days ago, they've decided to pick it up. I'm going to be a published author, I wanted to tell you first because you were the one to tell me to start writing and this book is what I wrote."

Charlie gave a wide smile. "I'm proud of you, kid. I knew you had it in you."

Bella nodded, "You'll be receiving the first copy, dad."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Stiles was going through the magic store, looking at all the books on all the different creatures. "Izzy, do you think these are real? Or do you think they're all just make believe stuff?"

"They all come from writers who have experienced running into these creatures. My personal favorites are the books that have to do with angels and demons." A voice said coming out from the back. "Though I think you would enjoy books on Werewolves and sparks, I can smell magic just rolling off you."

Bella moved and placed a hand on Stile's shoulder as the boy went to reach for his pen feeling a threat. "Jasper, you're terrifying him, and I'm proud to say that I trained him well enough to fight you."

"My apologies." Jasper responded with a smile showing off his perfectly straight and white teeth. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, an old friend of Bella's."

"Old is the keyword." Bella responded with a smile towards Stiles. "It's okay, Stiles, he's not a threat."

"But he's something." Stiles said tilting his head and analyzing Jasper. "He's too abnormally perfect and he said he could smell the werewolf on me and my magic. He's not human, but he's not like any other creature I know about."

Jasper smiled, "The boy is sharp, Bells, but sorry kid, if my kind is known for anything it's being secretive. My kind has manipulated stories of our past and anyone who tries to write about us ends up dead."

Bella sighed, "Edward around?" She questioned looking around the shop.

"Upstairs, he's working on his latest degree, but he refuses to leave me by myself. He keeps thinking I'm going to lapse." Jasper responded with a smile of fondness. "I suppose he's the best brother I could have asked for."

"Wait, what are you?" Stiles questioned with a frown. "You never got around to admitting it."

Jasper smiled, "Go on upstairs, darling, I'll educate your brother on what else lies out there."

Bella smiled and let her brother talk Jasper's ear off. She headed up the stairs and found Edward at the desk in the corner. "Science degree as usual?" She questioned moving to sit on the desk.

"No, this time I'm studying history." Edward responded with a smile as he turned to look at Bella. "It's good to see you again, love."

Bella smiled and moved to hug Edward tightly. "I missed you too, Eddie. How's life in Seattle? You and Jasper managing okay by yourselves? Dad says you come down to visit him a few times a month."

"I'm fine. Jasper and I are closer, it's not like before, we're more like brothers now. It's nice to have someone who truly cares about me around, he doesn't try to manipulate me or control me. We're doing good in Seattle, Jasper is gaining control and in Jasper's words I'm not as broody as before. Charlie is also a large part in our lives now, your father keeps us human so we visit when we know he has a day off. We've gone fishing with him several times now, I'm horrible at it, but Jasper has gotten good and it's annoying."

Bella smiled warmly, "It's good to see you happy, Edward."

"I can say the same for you. You stink of werewolf, but you look happier than before." Edward responded sitting back down. "Does he make you happy? Does he know about…" He glances down at the mark on her arm. "And if he does, is he understanding?"

"It's Derek." Bella responded quietly. "You remember him, right? I told you about him before, we became friends again, and the feelings were still there so this time we went all in."

Edward grinned, his eyes lighting up at the look on Bella's face. "Anybody who makes you look so happy and content must be amazing."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he is."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Stiles was reading one of the books he got from Jasper. "What's this one about?"

"Jasper said I should read up on Sparks so that I learn about all the possibilities." Stiles responded flipping the page. "This book is about how to identify what stressors are and how to limit magical outbursts. He was telling me that if I don't use some of my magic it can sort of buildup and then explode when I become distressed"

Bella smiled, "Jaspers usually right about everything, one of his more annoying qualities." Bella looked back at the road that was almost always isolated as no one really drove into Forks that often. "You do know there's no space in your suitcase for that."

Stiles grinned, "I know, but there's plenty of room in your suitcase."

Bella went to respond, but the headlights coming from up ahead caught her attention. Her arm reached out bracing Stiles against the seat as the car in front of them came at them at full force. She blinked her eyes and looked over at Stiles who was unconscious. Her hand was beginning to become covered by her mark as her body went into distress mode. She felt at Stiles neck for a pulse and when she felt it she relaxed slightly. She opened the door to the car and groaned out as her left leg was surely broken.

"She's moving!" A man yelled jumping out of the car. "Leave the boy, just focus on getting her."

Bella shouted out in pain as she felt them pour holy water over her. She fell to her knees as she wasn't prepared for that sort of pain, her sword extended and as she went to fight until she felt a needle pierce the skin at her neck and something was in her veins and her vision was blurry. She screamed out in agony as more holy water was poured over her. Whomever had crashed into her and Stiles had known where they were, but more importantly they had known what she was.

-Page Break-

Derek's head snapped to the loft door as there was a knock on the door interrupting pack night, but the strange thing was the Sheriff's scent and the panic and worry he was feeling that filled the air. Derek opened the door and his senses were slightly overwhelmed by the emotions the older man was feeling.

"It's Bella and Stiles." His voice broke slightly. "There was a car accident, Stiles has minor injuries, but Bella's missing. There's a flight leaving in a few hours to Seattle."

Derek turned to the pack and could feel them all decide unanimously that they were going. "We'll be there."

The sheriff nodded, "Be prepared, Seattle isn't like Beacon Hills."

Derek turned to his pack. "You have 30 minutes to pack a bag, we'll meet back here before heading to the airport."

-Page break-

Charlie crossed his arms as he Edward and Jasper were in Stile's hospital room. "Did you find anything?"

"There was a lot of scents." Jasper responded as he glanced at Stiles as the boy was obviously having a nightmare. He used his gift to calm him down a bit.

"But Stiles was right, they purposefully took her." Edward responded with a frown. "We found water bottles, and there was the smell of burning flesh all around the area. They must have poured holy water all over her."

Charlie's frowned deepened. "Which means that they knew what she was and they knew where to get her. Forks has the shifters and you two were in Seattle. The road home was the only way to get to her with little interruption."

"They had to have been watching her for some time." Jasper responded as his mind began to drift into different theories on what could have happened. "They knew to weaken her enough that she couldn't shield herself or fight back. By the smell of blood in the air and on the car, Bella must've been badly injured her healing abilities wouldn't have had time to heal her and she wouldn't have been able to use her mark to protect herself."

Edward frowned, "Stiles said he heard Bella screaming and then all of sudden it was quiet. They had to have drugged her, if they're smart they're keeping her sedated."

"What could they want from her?" Charlie questioned. "She can't grant them a contract like any other demon could."

"No." Jasper said with a frown. "Unless Bella gives into the demon and allows it to take over, but she's far too strong for that."

"Unless they try to weaken her to the point that she does give in." Edward responded with a frown. "If Bella allows the demon full control, it could then grant a deal. Bella's the easiest way to summon a demon."

Jasper shook his head, "It's too much work, and Bella has too much strength for that to work. They could just be hunters who want to study her, and use her ability for their own game. It wouldn't be the first time a group of hunters try and bend the laws of nature for their own gain."

"It doesn't matter why they took her." Charlie said with a frown. "What matters is that we get her back. I've called in the shifters, they're tracking the scent. I need the two of you to get in touch with some of your friends and see if they hear anything about a captured demon."

Jasper nodded he placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Will do, Chief." He made sure to pump Stiles full of positive emotions before he left the room.

Edward paused and looked over the chart at the end of Stile's bed.

"Anything wrong?" Charlie questioned.

Edward shook his head, "He sprained a few ribs, but he'll heal just fine. Make sure they don't give him too much pain medication, they tend to do that when they just want to keep the patient quiet." He placed the chart down. "And don't forget to ask them to give him his Adderall, he doesn't need to suffer withdrawal while he's in here."

"Thank you." Charlie said he placed a and on Edward's shoulder. "Bella's going to be okay, you and I both know she's too stubborn to let this get to her."

Edward gave a comforting smile. "I'll be back soon. If you want a second opinion on anything the doctor says just give me a call."

Charlie nodded, "Keep me informed."

Charlie spent the next several hours hearing from the shifters about losing her scent in Wenatchee National forest. Jasper had informed him his friends in Canada hadn't heard anything, but were keeping an ear open if any word travelled.

Charlie stood as the hospital door opened, "John." He sighed giving the man a brief hug. "Unfortunate to see you again in these circumstances."

John nodded, "How's my boy? Any word on Bella?"

Charlie sighed, "Stiles is doing better his pain medication is leaving his system so he's starting to wake up." He turned to the five werewolves that had also entered the hospital room. "I'm working on finding our girl." He patted the sheriff on the shoulder. "You worry about Stiles, let me handle this, I know a lot about what happens in Seattle."

He turned to the wolves and stepped forward. "I know you all have your talents, so let's put them to use. Follow me, we have work to do."

Charlie exited the room and the pack looked at the sheriff. John shrugged, "What are you standing around here for? My daughter's missing."

Erica sighed, "That guy was scary. He's human, but I have the feeling he could kill us all if he wanted to."

Derek led his pack out following the man. He found the chief at the patrol car, two men speaking to him. Derek could tell one was a shifter and the other was a vampire, and by the conversation they were having it was about Bella.

"This is Stile's pack." Charlie said interrupting the conversation. "Let's head somewhere where it's safe to talk privately. The diner across the street is empty, let's go."

Boyd leaned towards Derek. "They smell off."

"Vampire and a shifter. Try not to anger either of them." Derek responded as he entered the establishment behind the chief.

"Charlie, do we really need the bloodsucker here?" the shifter interrupted turning his head to glare at Edward.

Charlie sighed, "Jacob, this isn't about the feud between the two of you, this is about Bella."

Edward smirked and leaned back in his seat. "For a mutt that claims to be in love with her you sure are getting distracted." Edward turned to the werewolves. "I'm Edward, a friend of Bella's. You must be the pack she speaks so fondly of." He met their eyes and rested is gaze on Derek. "And you must be Derek, it's a pleasure to meet you, I had just hoped it would be under different circumstances."

"Enough of this, we'll get to know each other once Bella's safe." Charlie said interrupting the conversation. "Jake, tell me about her scent."

Jacob sat up straighter. "The pups and I followed it to the national forest, but we lost it once we reached inside the forest. It just disappeared."

"Jasper is there now. He said he can get a hint of Bella's scent, but it's been covered up. He did pick up the scent of magic, so it's easy to believe that they purposefully covered up her scent." Edward responded with a sigh. "Jasper got word from an old friend, there's a warehouse in Canada that's used to study supernatural creatures. It hasn't been in use for a few years now, but they commissioned for something new, they put out a bounty for something new and exciting. If we don't act quickly it's possible Bella will be shipped there for testing. According to Jasper this group were the inventors of the wonderful gun that can kill my kind."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Any other information?"

Edward nodded, "Jasper said he followed the scent of magic, and he thinks he found their hideout. He would go in himself, but it's a large group and they're taking a lot of extra care to make sure Bella is secure."

Charlie nodded, "Where?"

"Ferndale." Edward responded. "Jasper is still getting a head count, but so far 2 werewolves, 10 hunters, and 3 witches."

Charlie nodded and turned to Jacob. "You and the boys able to come?"

"Leah is pregnant, but the rest of us are ready." Jacob responded with a nod of his head.

"Good, go get them and meet us here." Charlie ordered Jacob nodded, and turned to Edward as Jacob left. "You mind staying behind with Stiles and John?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they're safe."

Charlie nodded, and then turned to the pack. "Now, I don't feel comfortable asking a bunch of teenagers to be a part of this."

"Then don't ask." Scott interrupted. "It's Bella, we're all willing to do what it is needed to help her."

Charlie nodded, "Edward, why don't you lead them back to the hospital with Stiles. I need a moment to talk with Derek."

Derek looked at the older man a slightly bit nervous. "Is this about my pack or about me?"

"We'll discuss your relationship with my little girl when she's safe." Charlie responded seriously. "Right now, this is about making sure?"

Derek sighed, "Even if they couldn't fight, they would still try. She's pack to them, sir, so they'll fight with their lives for her. They're more capable than they seem, they'll be fine, they've encountered things more dangerous then hunters."

Charlie nodded, "Well, it's time to get going."

-Page Break-

 _Bella smiled and rested her head on Derek's chest, looking up at him and taking in the features of his face. "You're so beautiful when you smile." Bella moved slightly and kissed his lips. "I knew we'd be together eventually."_

 _Derek smiled, tracing small patterns over the skin on Bella's back. "I had hoped."_

 _Bella pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I want you forever, Der."_

Derek and his pack watched as the shape shifters transformed. Their wolves were huge, but he could tell they didn't have the same strength as werewolves did. Derek watched a blonde man approach Charlie standing guard at the older man's side.

Charlie motioned for the pack to follow him.

 _Bella blinked her eyes as she was with Stiles, her eyes burning as they were staring too close to the tv. "We've been at this for what feels like eight hours."_

" _You said we could do bro night since Scott ditched me. This is bro night. Did you order food?" Stiles responded standing and stretching._

" _It's not fair, I haven't won a single game." Bella said with a frown. "I demand we play one round of Mario party."_

 _Stiles laughed he moved and hugged his sister, "Fine, but I get to be Mario."_

" _Guys." John shouted entering the house. "I do not want the two of you staying up all night on red bull and then sleep in all day tomorrow. Both of you need to go to bed at a reasonable hour."_

 _Stiles laughed, "I'm not five dad, and tomorrow's a Saturday."_

 _Bella smiled as Stiles went upstairs to the bathroom. "Don't worry, dad, everything will be okay. How's work? I snuck you a piece of steak for lunch tomorrow."_

 _John smiled and kissed Bella's forehead. "Thanks, I think I'm going through withdrawal. That kid is going to kill me with vegetables one day."_

 _Bella smiled and gave a quick hug to her dad. "Now, eat something light, go get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _John smiled and grabbed the salad Stiles had left out for him. "Don't overload yourselves with junk food."_

Charlie entered the warehouse, his gun drawn and his vest in place. "You four go around back and get in through there." He turned to Derek and Jasper. "We're going to go get my little girl."

He shot off his gun as two men came out around the corner. He continued just behind of Derek as the werewolf caught Bella's scent almost instantly and the overwhelming scent of her blood.

Derek shifted as a bullet was aimed at his shoulder. Before he could attack the hunter, the man was on his knees in pain. He turned his head to see Jasper shrug, "Bella cares about you, and no one gets to hurt the people Bella loves."

 _Bella smiled as her dad re-loaded the gun for her. "Is this really necessary, dad?"_

" _It'll be good for you. You need to know the basics before you go off to University. Seattle is a big city." Charlie responded placing the gun in Bella's hand. "Be careful, there's a bit of a kick back."_

 _Bella sighed and lifted the gun. "Dad, I'm not sure about this."_

" _Bells, when have I ever steered you wrong." Charlie responded._

 _Bella paused and lowered the gun. "You never have." She turned to him with a fond smile. "I don't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, but thank you, dad."_

" _You should know by now that I'd do anything for you, kiddo." Charlie responded. "Now come on, take a shot."_

Derek growled out as he burst into the room that Bella was in. He saw her tied to a gurney and trapped in a demon sigil. He pushed past the hunters in the room and went straight for Bella. The scent of her contentment hit him, and for a moment he was confused, until he remembered how easy it was for Bella to escape into her own mind when she was in trouble.

"We have to get her back home. Edward can check her over." Jasper said pressing a hand on Derek's shoulder. "She'll be okay. This is Bella."

 _Bella smiled at the bronze haired boy who so easily became a close friend. "They don't own you, and you don't owe them anything. This is your life to live, not theirs, don't let them control you anymore."_

 _Edward turned to her and rested his hand above her own that was on his shoulder. "Thank you for setting me free."_

 _Bella smiled, "We're bonded, Edward, I can't let you suffer."_

 _Edward nodded, "Just stay here, I don't want them to use you."_

 _Bella nodded watching him stalk into the house, his shoulders straight and tense under the pressure of having to face his family._

" _You did a good thing." She heard a voice from behind her say. "I couldn't make him see before, but at least I could make sure he was always slightly happy."_

" _They use him as their own personal tool." Bella responded with a frown. "He deserves more than this life of eternal slavery." She looked at the blonde-haired man. "You deserve more too."_

" _I know, he leaves I leave. They all know that, I didn't stay for Alice, I stayed for the boy who always treated me like a brother. Edward was like you, he didn't fear me, he just accepted me and my past." Jasper responded as he stood beside Bella._

 _Bella reached down and intertwined their fingers together. "Let's just hope this goes well."_

" _It will, and maybe afterwards the two of you can do a bit of travelling during the summer." Jasper responded with a smile. "I know you want to see what else is out there."_

" _And I will, one day." Bella responded with a warm smile._

Derek wrapped Bella in his arms as he carried her out of the warehouse. The wolves had dragged out all the bodies, his pack was already heading back to Seattle, and Jasper was setting the place on Fire. While Charlie informed John about what was occurring and getting an update on Edward.

Derek felt his heart break as he watched her. To any other person it looked like she was sleeping, but he knew Bella, and she had retreated into her mind, letting her body feel the pain. He supposed it was a defense mechanism the mark had developed, if it couldn't protect her physically it'd protect her mentally.

"Come on, Son." Charlie said opening the door for Derek. "Let's get her home."

Derek nodded, but didn't respond he was trying to take any pain she was feeling, but knew it was useless. He held her tightly as the chief drove back to Forks.

 _Bella leaned against Derek's chest, his arms around her middle as he held her to him. They both watched the teens messing around in the loft. Stiles argued about something with Isaac while Scott tried to play mediator, Erica and Boyd were caught up in their own bubble it was a bit adorable._

" _I'm happy you get this." Bella whispered to Derek. "You got a pack all your own, and despite how they seem, they're so strong now. You did an excellent job bringing them together."_

" _They're not just my pack." Derek responded resting his head on her shoulder where his scent would wash over her. "You're part of this pack as well."_

 _Bella smiled, "You sure you want a demon marked human in your pack? It's going to make creating alliances with other packs a bit hard. Not to mention all the danger you'd all be in."_

 _Derek leaned in slightly and kissed her neck. "You're worth the trouble."_

 _Bella laughed, "You'll regret that when a war starts just become someone once had an unpleasant experience with a demon."_

 _Derek tightened his hold on her, "I won't regret you."_

Derek paced around the room, Edward had assured him the several degrees he had making him a doctor made him more than prepared to treat Bella.

"She's healthy." Edward said standing and pulling the covers of her bed back over her to keep her warm. "All wounds have healed incredibly well; her mark has returned to her arm only. All that's left is a waiting game, it's up to Bella to find her way out of her own mind. All the physical pain they put her through has caused her to shield herself away. If I'm correct, the trauma caused by being possessed caused her mind to develop a defensive mechanism that sends her into the best memories she had. She herself has to be the one to discover her way out.'

"No." Stiles said stepping forward. "There has to be something else we can do. Some form of magic or something. You're a mind reader, you should be able to reach her."

Edward gave a sad smile. "The reason Bella and I have always been so compatible is because I could never read her mind. My gift is useless when it comes to her."

"But mine isn't." Jasper responded with a frown.

Edward shook his head, "No. We won't do that to her."

All eyes turned to Jasper who sighed, "Bella went into this state because of the physical pain she received. As I'm sure all the werewolves in the room can verify, Bella's emotions now are all positive, she's feeling no pain in her mind. If she were to feel pain emotionally and mentally, her bubble would be popped."

Edward growled as did Derek, both against the idea of wounding Bella any more than needed. "Are you insane! Her bubble is filled with memories, if you force her to relive her worst memory we both know where her mind will go." Edward growled out.

"Bella said she overcame the demon, she could do it again." Erica piped up. "Isn't it worth a shot to at least try?"

"They're not worried she'd experience being possessed again." Charlie said quieting the room instantly as he spoke. "It's emotional pain, something that scarred Bella to the core, before she was cursed with that mark."

Derek sighed, "I don't like the idea of Bella reliving that part of her life, but we also have to try to get her to wake up again."

Edward looked towards Derek for a moment before nodding. "If it's our last resort."

John moved pressing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I don't like the idea of her reliving this, but if it brings her back."

 _Bella opened her eyes, looking out the window of the old Volkswagen. "Mommy, where are we going? I thought we were going to go visit daddy?"_

" _We are." Her mother responded as she pulled up to a house in a place Bella didn't know. "We're going to visit your real daddy."_

 _Bella frowned, "Daddy lives where's there's snow. There's no snow here. This isn't daddy."_

" _That man is not your father." Renee shouted in aggression "And if you call him that one more time you will be punished."_

" _But he is my daddy." Bella cried, she began to cry harder as a hand hit her across the cheek._

" _That man is nothing to you. Mommy lied to you, that man is nothing but a worthless little shit, and you are not his daughter. Your daddy is here." Renee said pulling into the driveway._

 _Bella didn't want to get out of the car, but by the hard yank her mother gave on her arm she got out. She walked behind her mother her lip quivering as she tried to stop herself from crying and getting punished again._

 _Bella watched as her mom pounded on the door. A young man opened it, staring in complete shock at her mother. "Renee?"_

 _Renee sighed, "This broken condom mistake is yours. Congrats, you get to have this monster." She pushed Bella towards the man, sending the little girl stumbling forward hitting her lip against the metal frame of the door._

 _Bella cried out as blood began to cover her chin. "Mommy." She turned to look at her mommy but found the woman was already heading towards her car. "Mommy!" she shouted moving to run to catch her, but stumbling and falling again, this time blood beginning to drip from her scalp._

" _Mommy, come back." Bella shouted making a useless effort to run after the speeding car. She fell again, crying as she saw her mother disappear. Leaving her in a place she didn't recognize and alone. "Mommy! Please!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, falling onto the pavement of the road where her vision went blurry. "Mommy! I don't want to be alone!"_

Bella sat up gasping for air as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked around the room her heart racing erratically in her chest. She saw all the people in her room and the panic began to disappear, and she gasped for air as she looked down at her arm. Bella pressed her hand to her mark, taking comfort in the burning sensation it offered.

Stiles was the first to speak, moving and jumping on the bed, wrapping his arms in tight grip around Bella. "You're alive."

Bella hugged him in return nodding her head. "Yeah, I am."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Derek had been hovering over her the last few weeks since they returned to Beacon Hills. Bella couldn't blame him, in his shoes she would be acting the same. All the hovering had her realizing that for the last few weeks they had practically been living together, and she didn't want it to stop. His clothes had slowly moved into her drawers and into her closet, his car had a parking spot in her driveway, and all the betas came here instead of the loft. It just felt like home having Derek around. Even now as he was scowling at the mail man who knocked on the door to deliver a package, she wanted him around.

Bella moved wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for delivering this, J." Bella said waving goodbye to the mailman, she tugged Derek inside the house. "You're looking at him like he killed your pet." She responded with a smile as she took the box out of his grip. "Poor guy was just trying to do me a favor."

"It's 7am." Derek responded leading Bella into the kitchen with the box in her hand. He watched as she set it down on the counter and reached for a knife to cut it open. He went to make them coffee as he watched Bella tear the box open.

He watched as Bella pulled out a steel like case. "Should I be worried?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, it's just something I ordered for Stiles. He's been eyeing this thing for months, so I thought I'd get it for him. It's a limited edition of some video game he likes." She set it down on the counter, making it note to wrap it before Stiles gets out of school.

Bella moved and jumped up on the counter moving her arms around Derek's neck as he stood between her legs. "I've been thinking."

Derek smiled, one eyebrow rising in question. "Is that a good thing?"

"I would very much like it if you moved in, permanently. Most of your clothes is already here, might as well bring in the rest, and let your book collection merge with my own." Bella responded with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I like the idea." Derek responded closing the small space between them to kiss her. "You sure about it?"

Bella grinned, "I happen to like having you around, so don't double guess this decision. Let's just hurry up and eat so we can go pack up your stuff."

-Page Break-

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Derek's form on the couch, he was healing but it would be some time before he woke up. She turned to the betas and frowned. "He'll heal faster if you all stay around him, he needs his wolves."

Stiles stood as the others were too scared to follow Bella. He rushed after her as she went to her car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and finish this." Bella responded harshly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stiles responded his hands nervously twitching at his side. "I can come with you."

Bella shook her head, her features softening slightly at the look on her brother's face. "I don't want you to see what I'm going to do. I'd feel better if you were here with the rest of the pack and with Derek."

Stiles nodded, "Just come back."

Bella nodded before disappearing, she had Wolves to find and to slaughter. She didn't have to travel long before finding the twins. She spun her sword around and watched them with weary eyes, "You know, you two have been a pain in my side for far too long." Her eyes glowed red as she watched them merge together, she pointed her sword at them and gave them a smirk before her face was covered. "You hurt my pack. You hurt my wolf, and I am going to cut you into pieces before you have a chance to tell your pathetic Alpha that I'm coming for him."

Bella swung her sword back as the werewolf came for her. She moved the blade and it very swiftly cut off its left arm. "Do you really think you have a chance at survival?" She laughed bitterly kicking the abomination in its chest and sending it back. "After all that you have done?"

She approached the growling wolf, "Tell me this, did your alpha of Alphas tell you about what happens when you piss off a demon? If he didn't, let me explain, I want nothing but your blood on my hands, I want to see you suffer, because no one gets to hurt my pack and my wolf and gets to live." She pressed the tip of her sword into the chest of the wolf.

"Please…" A whimper erupted from the wolf.

Bella shook her head. "You don't get to beg. I know what you did, I know that you destroyed your last pack. And you hurt my pack, so now you get to hurt." She plunged the sword into the chest of the wolf, and kneeled over the body. "I hope you now understand what your former pack felt before you slaughtered them."

Bella stood as the bodies separated as the life left them. She turned and walked she had two more to handle before she could return to Derek. She could feel the small burning of her mark under her skin as she tracked the other two that were left. She could feel them approach her, and her skin was on fire with rage.

"Pretty little Demon, have you decided to accept being a part of my pack? You would be so fitting." A warm voice said as it approached Bella.

Bella wiped the blood from her sword on her thigh. "I feel you'll be disappointed, but I refuse to join the pack of a twisted and demented old man."

Deucalion laughed, "I'm twisted? My dear, you are bonded with a demon."

Bella nodded, she didn't turn away from Deucalion as Kali approached. The werewolf was bearing her teeth and lunging at Bella. Bella moved very swiftly and as the werewolf fell she plunged the sword into her back. "Do you always send someone to do your dirty work?"

Deucalion smiled, "If they can't hold their own, then they do not belong in my pack. You belong, you have proven that already."

Bella nodded, "That's not going to happen any time soon." Bella pulled the sword from Kali before stepping over her body and approaching Deucalion very slowly. "You hurt my wolf, and I can't forgive that, because no one gets to hurt those that I love and live."

Deucalion laughed, "You deserve better."

Bella's eyes glowed brighter as she stared at the werewolf in front of her. "You know, I don't usually take any joy in killing someone, but you, you I will enjoy. Between you and I, I'm almost 100% sure that he would've asked me to marry him this week, but you really seemed to put a damper on that. Not to mention that you hurt my little brother, and that's just a big no. And let's not forget that you want my pack dead, and put it all together, I just can't have you alive.

Deucalion sighed, 'It's a shame you don't want to join, I hate to have to kill you, but I can only imagine the power I'll get from it."

Bella nodded, "That is if you're capable of killing me." She smiled as his fist connected with her jaw. "I hope you put up a good fight." She responded before returning the blow. Bella didn't bother with her sword, she wanted this fight with her hands. She didn't relent sending hit after hit towards Deucalion, she didn't notice the few jabs he retaliated with, it wasn't until his face was bloody and his healing wasn't quick enough that she pulled back.

"You know, you could've continued on, gone to other cities and countries and continued to recruit monsters for your little monster club. I wouldn't have cared, none of us would've cared, but you chose the wrong town and the wrong Alpha to go after." She pulled the man up by his throat and smashed him against a tree. "You hurt my pack, my family and my wolves, you'll be a lesson to all others. No one hurts my family, because then they have to deal with me, and I won't go easy on them."

Her hand tightened around his throat, and she squeezed the air out of him. She threw him to the ground and moved to stand above him. "I wanted to kill you with my hands, but I've decided that it would be better if I were to kill you in the same manner as the rest of your pack." She pressed the tip of her sword to his chest.

"Please…" He breathed.

Bella shook her head. "You don't get to beg at this point." She slowly pushed her sword forward. "Not after all the damage you've caused."

Bella let her mark return to her arm once the alpha was dead. She decided it was a good idea to get rid of the bodies before the sun came up.

-Page Break-

Bella returned to the house after sunrise, her clothes were bloodied and she smelled of death. She entered the living room seeing Derek still asleep on the couch, his wounds almost completely healed. She could hear the heartbeats of the rest of the pack as they were sleeping upstairs. She leaned forward kissing Derek's forehead before she headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. She needed to scrub herself clean and remove the scent of death off of her.

Bella ran the towel through her hair as she entered her bedroom. She wasn't surprised to see Derek sitting on their bed. "You should still be asleep; your wounds haven't completely healed."

Derek nodded, "You went out while I was out."

Bella didn't responded she set the towel down and walked over to Derek. Moving and wrapping her arms around him engulfing him in a tight embrace. She took in the warmth of his body, and relaxed. "Yeah, I did."

"I wish you wouldn't." Derek responded tightening his hold on her.

"I know." Bella responded pulling back ad looking at him. She cupped his cheek and gave a small smile. "But I had to. I told you before, the demon and I we're bonded, and sometimes the rage is just too overwhelming to fight. No one gets to hurt you and get away with it, not while I can do something about it."

"Basically, I got to play the damsel in this fight?" Derek questioned curiously, his frown turning upwards at the look on Bella's face.

"It's only fair that we take turns." Bella responded smiling. "I was careful, Der, and you told me before, this is my pack too, and he wasn't going to stop until they were all gone. I couldn't let that happen."

Derek nodded, "Just be careful."

"Always am, Der." Bella responded grinning, she leaned down and kissed him lightly before pulling away. "Come on, it's early and I'm exhausted." She tugged him further onto the bed, before moving and almost laying completely on top of him.

"He had the worst timing." Derek mumbled as he wrapped Bella up tightly in his arms.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes, "He did, but there are other times."

"Go to sleep."

"Love you too."


End file.
